plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Messages
A Message is a tip in Plants vs. Zombies. They give you hints on what needs to be done or what alerts you on what is about to take place. Messages appear at the bottom or middle of the screen and they are shaded black. Messages Tutorial Messages *Click on a seed packet to pick it up! *Click on the grass to plant your seed! *Nicely done! *Click on the falling sun to collect it! *Keep on collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more Plants! *Excellent! You've collected enough for your next plant! *Don't let the Zombies reach your house! *Seeds need time to refresh before planting again. *You need more sun to do that! *Sunflowers are an extremely important plant! *Try to plant at least three of them! *The more sunflowers you have, the faster you can grow plants! *Planting at least 3 sunflowers improves your chances of surviving a zombie attack! Adventure Mode Messages *Click on a vase to see what's inside! (4-5) *Destory all zombies and vases to finish the level! (4-5) Game Mode Messages (except Adventure) *Plant your wall-nut on the left side of the bowling line. (Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2) *Portal relocating... (Portal Combat) *Fill in all the outlined spaces with starfruit! (Seeing Stars) *You can only plant Starfruit seeds here. (Seeing Stars) *Pull handle for new seeds! (Slot Machine) *Get 2000 Sun to pass the level (Slot Machine) *Spin Again! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Free plant! (Slot Machine) *Three of a kind! 3 free plants! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Bonus sun! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Diamonds! (Slot Machine) *Sun Jackpot! (Slot Machine) *Diamond Jackpot! (Slot Machine) *Click-and-drag plants to make matches of 3. (Beghouled) *Click to twist plants to make matches of 3. (Beghouled Twist) *Save up sun to upgrade your plants! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Make 75 matches to pass the level. (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *The zombies ate one of your plants! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Spend some sun to fill the crater. (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *5 matches to go! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *No possible moves! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Click on tank to feed zombies. (Zombiquarium) *Get 1000 sun to pass the level. (Zombiquarium) *Almost there! (Zombiquarium and Slot Machine ) *Sudden Death! (Versus Mode) *Place this unit on the side of your line. (Versus Mode) *Can you survive for 5 flags? (Last Stand and Survival Levels) *Successfully defended ? flags. (Last Stand) *Swipe the ball with the stylus to bat! (Homerun Derby) *You need 30 homeruns to complete the level. (Homerun Derby) *Slide your plants to fend off zombies! (Heat Wave) *Your Peashooters need a little cheer up. Shout at the mic to wake them up! (Heat Wave) *Can you survive for 10 flags? (Survival: Hard Levels) *How many flags can you survive? (Survival: Endless) *More vases incoming! Current Streak: ? (Vasebreaker Endless) *Eat all the brains to pass the level!(I, Zombie) *Good job! Current Streak: ? (I, Zombie Endless) *Place the zombie on the right side of the line. (I, Zombie) *Place the Bungee Zombie on the left side of the line. (I, Zombie) *One of your Peashooters have died! Try planting them to the left side. (Heat Wave and Adventure Mode 1-2 when starting a new game) *Move your Gatling Pea with your stylus. Avoid wrenches. Attack the robot. (Air Raid) *Cheer them up when they get tired by yelling into the microphone. (Heat Wave) *Bomb plants are limited. (BOMB All Together!) *To complete the level, destroy all of the zombies before the plants run out. (BOMB All Together!) *Slide brains to attract zombies!(Zombie Trap) *Get them to the center,and touch the 'Cage' panel in the upper right!(Zombie Trap) *Catch 35 zombies to win! Don't let the zombies reach your house!(Zombie Trap) *Get 5 zombies captured together to increase the number of Brains and of times that you can drop the cage.(Zombie Trap) *Move your lawnmower with L ! Fire with R !(Heavy Weapon) Messages about Items *Save up money to purchase cool stuff! *You found a plant for your Zen Garden! *Oh no! Your garden is full! *You found some chocolate! Feed it to Stinky to speed him up for a while. *While you were away, Stinky collected $? before he fell asleep. Other Messages *You don't have a tall enough Tree of Wisdom for that! *A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! *FINAL WAVE *THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS! Hidden messages *? More squirrels to go! (Squirrel) *1 more squirrel to go! (Squirrel) *Oh no! Find all the squirrels before the zombie make it to your house! (Squirrel) *Fill in all the spaces with Wall-nuts! (Art Challenge Wall-nut) *Fill in all the outlined spaces! (Art Challenge Sunflower) *You can only plant Wall-nut seeds there. (Art Challenge Wall-nut and Art Challenge Sunflower) *You can only plant Umbrella Leaf seeds there. (Art Challenge Sunflower) *Bungees incoming!!! (Bungee Blitz) *The Shovel needs to refresh before digging again. (Prototype) Trivia *These messages are black shaded, which look like they censor the screen and the letters are white. *There is a mistake in some games where it will say "Plant a Winter Melon first!" instead of "Plant a Melon-pult first!". Category:Content